The Vigilante of Tokyo
by xxSPARTAN119xx
Summary: On Gun Gale online, Shino Asada accepts and offer to "help her overcome her fear of guns" from a mysterious American exchange student. In so doing, Shino enters the world of second-generation hacker-vigilante Jackson Pearce, and brings her deadly skill as a sniper to bear... This time though, it's for real...


Watch Dogs/SAO crossover oneshot

**I do not own Sword Art Online or Watch Dogs. Sword Art Online is property of Reki Kawahara and ASCII Media Works. Watch Dogs is property of Ubisoft. I am not making any profit from this fanfic. **

_Dockyards, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan, 2026_

Jackson Pearce stood on top of a warehouse in the Minato ward of Tokyo, a few hundred meters from dockyards, which were, at this hour deserted, except for a group of Yakuza arms dealers, picking up a shipment of weapons fresh from China.

Hanging in his right hand by the pistol grip was a Russian-made GM-94 grenade launcher, while he clutched his Iphone 12 against the other.

"Shino", Jackson asked his partner, a girl he had met in Japan a few months previously, shortly after he had arrived, "You in position?".

"_Ryokai", _Shino Asada replied in the affirmative, "Ready to engage as soon as they come this way".

The plan was simple, yet deadly. Jackson would hack into the two sets of retractable blockers in the main road, trapping the arms dealers' convoy. At this point, they would either attempt to flee or foot, or else turn down a very conspicuous alleyway leading to the next street to the north.

In either case, they would be easy targets for Shino and her .338 Lapua Magnum sniper rifle, positioned in a tower crane in a deserted construction site to the north. After Sinon took out the lead vehicle, it would be Jackson's job to take out the rest of them with his "noob tube", as she called it.

Right on schedule, the convoy, consisting of two luxury cars, and an SUV appeared. With ctOS 2.0 at his fingertips, it was obvious that they were all them were suspected Yakuza members. Sure enough, there was a large olive drab metal crate in the back of the SUV, with Chinese text painted on the side.

As soon as the last vehicle made it across retracted bollards, Jackson pressed a large button on the center of the touch screen. Immediately, the blockers on either side of the convoy popped up, trapping the vehicles between them.

The lead vehicle backed up in the deserted street, turning to the north, before turning down the narrow alleyway, followed by the SUV with the shipment.

About 200 meters away, Shino Asada gazed into the scope of her PGM .338 Mini-Hecate, a French-made .338 Lapua Magnum sniper rifle, essentially a miniature of the .50 caliber version favored by her video game alter ego, Sinon.

At this range, windage and a bullet drop mattered little. As Shino placed the crosshairs over head of the driver of the vehicle and pulled the trigger without hesitation, it was hard to believe that she was the same girl who, a year ago had a phobia of firearms.

The Mini-Hecate let out a loud crack as it bucked against Shino's shoulder, propelling a high-powered round into the Yakuza thug driving the vehicle. The back of the head exploded like ripe melon, staining the interior of the vehicle with blood, as he slumped over to one side.

The now-driverless vehicle swerved to the right, slamming into the wall of a warehouse, completely blocking the alley.

As a pair of Yakuza climbed out of the SUV, guns drawn. However, neither would ever know what was going to hit them in about a fraction of a second.

Jackson Pearce raised his GM-94 and squeezed the trigger, firing a 43mm round into the roof of the SUV. The specially designed thermobaric round was designed to produce a smaller blast radius than a fragmentation round, however, this one would do nothing of the sort.

As the round impacted, the SUV exploded in a flash of fire as the munitions hidden in the back went off, creating immense blast that blew holes large enough to drive a semi truck through in the both of the warehouses to either side, and instantly reduced all three vehicles in the alleyway to burning wrecks. It was immediately clear that there were no survivors.

As soon as the roar of the explosion had subsided, Jackson tossed his GM-94 and the spent casing into a duffel bag and picked up his phone again and said, "Shino, be ready for pick up in a couple minutes, it won't take long for the cops to notice that."

"Already on it", Shino said, as she climbed into the elevator leading down the tower crane, and effortlessly hacked it using Jackson's modified ctOS app.

About fifteen minutes later, Jackson Pearce and Shino Asada had left the scene, speeding along the Bayshore Route of the Metropolitan Expressway in a black Mercedes-Benz S-class that they had liberated from a drug dealer, one that, as far as the CtOS records were concerned, shouldn't exist.

As Jackson drove, Shino sat silently in the passenger seat of the car silently, thinking to herself about how much she had changed in the one year since she met the American hacker-vigilante.


End file.
